


Bedroom Hymns

by Princess_Diarist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Birthday Sex, Consensual, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Diarist/pseuds/Princess_Diarist
Summary: A collection of NSFW Side Stories from The Young Queen's Diaries.





	1. She- Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This entry originally was intended to be a diary entry, that's why it's written in first person. I changed it to keep the main series as safe for work as possible - also, which Queen doesn't have a little naughty secret?

My heart was still racing after today’s events. I was already in bed, feeling restless. I got out of bed and looked at the landscape: snow was still falling, covering all the land in white. The wind was strong, waving the banners and flags furiously. The bright full moon peeked through the storm clouds.

I had a large knot in my loins that made me feel dazed, and my breathing agitated. It was the same feeling I had when we were kissing - actually  _making out_ , in courtier terms - before for Goddesses know how long in my chamber, but it had increased greatly, for the cause -and solution- of these sensations was away from my immediate reach, but so close at the same time.

I looked at the mirror door that separated our rooms. Without a second thought I came close, opened the door, and silently went through the passage to reach Link’s room, just like I had done days before. 

The parted curtains lit dimly the place, covering all in a soft light.

He was sleeping soundly, sprawled on the middle of the bed, shirtless; the covers of the bed were piled on the footboard.

My lips parted, and my mouth went dry, preventing a gasp leaving my throat.

His body was sinfully, obscenely perfect; clearly more fit and muscular than that time I accidentally saw him in Ordon, product of his rigorous daily training, and quite far from what I had been fantasizing on my own the previous nights. Faded scars and some freckles were sprinkled all over his perpetually tanned skin, making him even more tempting.

As I observed him in silence a tidal wave of thoughts came to my head, none of them precisely demure.

_I wanted to touch and taste your skin._

_I wanted to breathe your earthy scent._

_I wanted to feel your body next to mine._

_I wanted you all over me._

_I desired you so badly._

My fingers grazed his right forearm. His skin was so  _exquisitely_   warm despite his state of undress. It felt a bit rough, but it was such a nice contrast against my fingertips.

_Would the rest of his body feel the same?_

His eyes half opened at my touch. Light sleeper.

‘Zelda, what are you doin’ here?’, he mumbled, sitting on the bed.

‘I just could not sleep’, I whispered. ‘Can I lie with you?’

Link swallowed hard, as if being more awake after those words, and nodded. He started moving to his left.

‘Stay right where you are, please’, I interrupted him, as I climbed on the bed and straddled him, lifting the hem of my nightgown to avoid stumbling.

I felt his heartbeat racing as my fingertips softly caressed his chest. He looked me up and down for a while, as if he was thinking this was all a hazy dream.

‘I will not do anything you do not want’, I cleared up, ‘if you want me to leave, I…’

‘Please don’t. I want you…’- he hesitated - ‘to stay with me’, then reached my face for a kiss.

It was soft and tender in the beginning, escalating into a hungry, wet, passionate kiss. More than enough to light the fire of lust in me. I just wanted to tear my clothes apart and melt into him.

I moaned into his mouth as his hands trailed to my neck, my hair standing on end. I grabbed the hem of my nightgown to take it off, breaking the kiss, to then throw it away. Wanting him to ravish me vanquished any sense of decorum I might have had.

Link brushed my already messy hair behind my back, leaving my body completely uncovered.

‘Goddesses… you are…  _so fucking gorgeous_ ’, he panted. ‘You’re unbelievable’.

I felt my cheeks heat even more than they already were.

‘Then touch me’, I whispered.

‘Happy to oblige’, Link answered.

His hands roamed all over my skin, starting from my thighs, squeezing them softly, to move slowly to my hips and waist. He kept moving upwards, stopping on the beauty mark on my chest, then sliding them to my breasts, to end on my neck again. The tender and soft touch of his rough fingers elicited a chain of gasps and sighs from my mouth as he trailed up my body. I clung to him, caressing his back slowly, kissing his neck, breathing his ever-present scent of dewy grass.

His manhood pulsed strongly against me; I felt the silky fabric of my underwear getting wet and a warm sensation between my legs at the contact of his arousal. I grinded my hips against him, to have another taste of it, not getting enough of the delicious warmth.

‘I want you’ - I cried - ‘inside me’.

I could swear his heart stopped for a second. I never thought such lewd words could  _ever_  come out of my mouth.

‘A-are you sure?’, he stammered, ‘there’s no way b- back from here’. He sighed. ‘we will be each other’s firsts’.

I smiled.

‘If I did not want you I would  _not_  be here’. I kissed him softly.

I undid the laces on the sides of my knickers to take them off. Link admired for a moment what was unveiled, before removing his pants.

As I grew up, I always heard the stories of the ladies of the court - with varying degrees of raciness. Their stories were certainly enlightening regarding sex, but I guess no one is completely ready to face their first time.

_There’s absolutely no way that thing is going to fit inside me_ , I thought. I was in a strange place between arousal and nervousness, so I took a deep breath, letting instinct and lust guide me.

Since he was still seated, I straddled him again, to slowly let him go inside me. I took his manhood in my hand to place it, opening myself a bit. He groaned - and Goddesses, it was the  _most arousing thing I had ever heard_.

I must confess I  _really, really_  liked how it felt to tease him and have him at my mercy.

Bit by bit I welcomed him into my body. Shocks of pain made me wince as I was sliding him inside me. The pain subsided slowly once all his length was in me.

‘Are you alright?’, he asked worried, as he moved a strand of hair from my face.

I nodded, waiting for a moment to catch my breath. 

We resumed kissing, as I slowly started moving on top of him. Every time I thrusted or grinded my hips I could feel  _every_  pulsation and twitch of him inside me. It felt  _insanely_  good. Our bodies fit so nicely together.

Hisses, growls, and panting replaced any form of words between us, our primal instincts taking over us completely. Our names faded into moans; our bodies lost themselves in a tide of new sensations, full of exciting and unknown pleasures.

Every time his hands wandered over my back, and his mouth over my breasts or my neck, my walls got wetter and I felt pleasure rising at my core. Even despite our lack of experience, we knew each other’s bodies from memory, as if we had done this forever.

I desperately wanted more, and more, and more of it.

I thrusted and twisted my hips until the pleasure burst and spread all over my body, making my head go fuzzy, and tremble, and moan, and dig my nails onto Link’s skin. His small caresses sent shivers up and down my back.

My panting slowed down as I came back to my senses, and the glorious, blissful sensation of my orgasm settled down.

‘You good?, he whispered tenderly, kissing my cheek. My obviously wide and pleased smile made him chuckle. ‘I’ll take that as a yes’.

And then, without notice, he pulled out, held me tight, and laid me slowly, to end up underneath him.

‘I won’t let you hog all the fun’ - he kissed my neck - ‘I haven’t had my share yet’.

I was so lost in my own pleasure I completely forgot about the fact  _a certain part of him was still hard_. Not that I complained.

He slowly slid inside me again, and rested his weight on his elbows.

‘Am I too heavy?’, Link asked me.

I shook my head.

‘I actually find it enjoyable’. I caressed his neck, grazing the nape of his neck with my nails. He shivered, and started thrusting.

I felt like I was going to melt under him, with his deep kisses, one hand supporting his weight, the other holding firmly onto my hips, the contact with his already sweaty, heated skin. I wanted him deeper inside me, and begged him for more.

He indulged my wishes, mercilessly thrusting and teasing me, as if I had unleashed something in him, something wild and feral, strangely befitting of him, despite his sweet, contained, and bashful exterior.

The tables had turned now: his savage tenderness had me at his mercy.

Pleasure pooled inside me again, more intensely, my craving making me moan and arch my back and scream his name, reveling into the blissful release for a second time, so intense and overwhelming, I could swear my mind went blank for some seconds.

He kept his merciless rhythm, even after my release, until I felt his whole body tensed and trembled; an exquisite, satisfied groan escaped from his lips. He pulled out of me so fast, I did not realize what he did until a moment later.

We panted and giggled, almost in unison, foreheads touching, then kissing each other softly and tenderly.

I could not believe we had been denying ourselves such pleasure, joy, and bliss for so long.

Once we caught our breath, Link got up and rushed to the bath, coming back with a towel.

I incorporated, resting my weight on my elbows. I noticed my belly was sprinkled with his seed, thick and abundant.

‘There is absolutely no way I’d put you honor into risk’, he said as he cleaned up my skin. ‘Even though you are the wildest thing I’ve seen in my life, you’re still the Queen of this land’.

I smiled at his remark. His protectiveness is endearing. Although him being naked was quite distractive.

He went back to leave the dirty towel in the bath, then returning to the bed.

‘I dunno how to say this…’ -he inhaled deeply -  ‘Would’ya like to sleep with me tonight? Even though I’ll get up with the Sun?’

‘I would love to’, I answered, kissing him. 'I will have to return to my bedroom sooner or later’.

We cuddled under the covers, face to face, skin to skin.

‘Goodnight, my she-wolf’, he said with a yawn.

‘Excuse me? Why “she-wolf”?’, I demanded a decent explanation. 'You were the one with the fluffy fur and wild eyes!’

‘It’s full moon. You’re a beautiful, wild thing. I’m an innocent country bumpkin - he snuggled against my neck - I love you’.

‘I love you too’, I chuckled. ‘Goodnight’.

That night, I slept deeply than I ever had, dreaming of the grassy fields and slopes of Ordon, and woke up with the cold, Winter sun to a sight I shall treasure for eternity.


	2. Heaven

Link had no idea about what time it was, but he was sure it was close to dawn. The waning moon was still high in the sky, their light sieving through the closed curtains. **  
**

As he sat, his eyes settled on the sleeping woman next to him, surrounded by the pillows of the fort they made last night. Her chest rose slowly with every breath. She looked so vulnerable and delicate in that ethereal nightgown, and so exquisitely tempting at the same time: her shoulders and cleavage amply exposed -  _did she realize that the silky fabric covering her body was slightly sheer under the fading light of the fireplace?_  It also clung to the curve of her generous hips and thighs.

His fingertips wandered from her cheek to her neck, to her shoulder, to end on her arm. His touch made her smile and hum delighted in her sleepy state.

To his surprise, the unexpectedly arousing sound woke his lust for her, evoking memories from the previous night.

_The taste of her lips._

_The vision of her body atop his, riding him mercilessly._

_How it felt to thrust himself into her._

_Her moaning his name as she came._

He felt his hardness rise at those thoughts, and scolded himself for their bad timing.

‘Keep going, please’, Zelda requested in a drowsy voice, 'I want more of it’.

'More what?’, he asked, surprised by her being awake.

'Your hands on me’, she explained, rising to meet his gaze, 'it feels nice’.

His fingertips followed the same path again, until Zelda delicately held his right wrist when his hand reached her shoulder, detouring him to her breast. He caressed it, feeling her nipple harden under his touch. Her pleased gasp indicated he was doing good, and his other hand followed suit.

Her body came close to his, her lips reaching his for a slow kiss.

Her hands reached the hem of her nightdress, gathering the silky fabric on her lap, anticipating what was to come.

She guided again his hand, this time less gracefully and more wanting, right between her legs. To his surprise, there was no piece of lingerie covering her.

His fingers carefully ventured inside her, finding out she was more than ready to welcome him into her. Zelda felt a soft electric shock run all over her body at his touch.

‘You are so wet’, he observed when looking at his coated fingers.

And, in an impulse, and to Zelda’s astonishment, he licked his fingers.

_A bit salty, a bit sweet_ , Link thought. _Like nothin’ I’ve ever tasted before_. It was her, and only her. It was perfect.

‘Woman, you taste like heaven’, he whispered in her ear.

Her timid smile and burning face were enough answer to his compliment.

‘Just take me already’, she begged, ‘I want you, now’.

Both quickly undressed, and Link grabbed Zelda by the hips to quickly penetrate her. Unlike their first time, it was incredibly pleasurable, augmented by the greedy kisses and caresses they gave each other.

Zelda tried uselessly to contain her loud moans, hoping no one could hear her sounds of pleasure or calling her lover’s name.

Her voice was turning him insane, on the brink of the point of no return.

‘I… am …coming’, she panted frantically.

Link held with his left hand her hands above her head, as he supported himself on his right arm, and thrusted deeper and harder to please her - and relieve himself too.

For a few seconds, they drowned in each other’s pleasure, their hearts beating furiously as one.

‘Did we…?’, he asked, catching his breath. ‘come together?’

Zelda just nodded, her expression of complete bliss.

‘It… was… amazing’, she only muttered.

‘It couldn't get to pull out of you, though’, he commented, lying on his back next to her, ‘It felt really good’.

‘Never mind. Do as you wish the next times, then’, she offered, ‘unless… you want me to know how you taste’.

He looked at her; tousled hair, rosy cheeks, bitten lips curled into a coquettish smile, half-covered in a blanket, and that those piercing wild eyes.

‘Zelda, you’re going to be the death of me’, he sighed, ‘but the sweetest one’.

'I am just your _little death_. You go to heaven back and forth'. She just laughed, and curled up next to him.

_You **are** heaven, _ he thought, holding her into his arms.


	3. The Crave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was the original draft for the previous entry, "Heaven". I reworked it a little.

After the night she surrendered herself to him, Link has has been having flashes of her image on top of him riding him like an animal, moaning his name.

He always knew Zelda had something wild in her - but this was overkill for him. These days he has hardly slept: his sheets smell of her - not her delicate floral perfume, but her very own scent, and the taste of her sweet lips lingers in his mouth.

But hey haven’t been able to be intimate again after those days after his return.

And lust has been consuming him. All the eternal ice in Snowpeak couldn’t cool him off. After he tried to relieve himself, he ended up lusting even more about her.

Link realized he needed to have her, no matter the way, place, or time.

He needed _just a little_ to satisfy this insane craving.

After her morning duties were done, he escorted Zelda to her studio in the afternoon. No maids were in there, and the guards had finished their rounds around the halls. It was perfect.

‘Zelda, I need to talk with ya somethin’… personal’. He was trying to disguise his intentions a little, but her lips crashing onto his wrecked his plan.

It was good to know she craved him as much as he did though.

‘I want you’, she affirmed after tearing herself apart from him, locking the door, ‘ _now_ ’.  

_Smart move_ , he thought, and she ran back to her lover’s lips.

In between kisses, she dragged him to her desk and pushed him on the chair. She kneeled before him, to his surprise.

Her beautiful blue-violet eyes were glowing with pure, unrestrained desire for  _him_. Link didn’t realize that, while fawning over her, Zelda had swiftly undone his pants, until he felt some nimble fingers around his manhood.

‘You are hard already’, she observed with a smirk. ‘Did you miss me?’, she asked as her fingers trailed along his shaft.

His answer was a deep moan.

‘I will take that as a yes’.

Then, he felt something wet and warm around him -  _her mouth_.

His whole body was electrified with how she played with her lips and tongue. Her saliva dripped down his shaft to the base, leaving a little glistening trail.

Every time he groaned, he saw this flicker in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

‘You know… what you do to… me’, he panted.

‘And I enjoy every second of it’, she answered with a mischievous grin. Then she took him with her mouth.

Link felt his heart shook inside him with every time her head moved. He knew his release was near, his manhood pulsing furiously.

He lost all control of himself when he heard her moan, and the soft vibration washed over him. His orgasm was intense; his mind went all fuzzy for a moment, and his breath was agitated.

When he faced her, he was shocked by the image in front of him: her piercing wild eyes, her messy loose hair, her cheeks and lips tinted furiously red, her mouth slightly open, full of his seed, a little dripping onto the corner of her mouth. She swallowed before he even realized what she did.

Her left hand was gripped into his leg, the right one hidden between lifted skirts and her thighs, proving she had been pleasuring herself also.

She was lust incarnate. She was gorgeous. She was  _his_.

He grabbed her right hand, her fingers coated with her own wetness. He sucked them clean - she still tasted like heaven.

And the crave was no more - at least for now.


	4. Titles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a gift for a Tumblr friend. I reworked it to make it public. 
> 
> As far as I know, everybody agrees these two are the kinkiest Zelink incarnation.

_Sir. **  
**_

_Milord._

_Commander._

_Lord Commander._

In the beginning, the titles certainly bothered him. They involved rules, ceremonials, protocol, and most importantly, a distance from people in general.

It also meant a distance from  _her_ , despite their closeness. But that was in the past now.

Nowadays, when those words come from _her_ , it pleases him.

 

_Lord Commander._

 

It is almost as if she  _purred_  those letters; the corners of her lips always curling in a not-so-innocent manner.

He had just returned from his work in the barracks training the soldiers, and wondered what she would be doing right now.  _She’s probably trapped on a darn pile of paperwork._

He locked the door of his chamber to enjoy a little rest and privacy.

‘Lord Commander’.

Those words.  _That voice._

They were coming from her sweet, rosy lips; she was sitting on his bed.

‘Zelda?’

‘Indeed, Lord Commander’.

Her long, silky chestnut hair was loose, a little disheveled.

Her dress was nothing but silk stockings with lace and ribbon garters, hands tied with a pink ribbon.

 _Ain’t this a lovely surprise?_ , Link asked himself, trying to keep a little restraint and not devour her immediately, just like a wolf on the prowl.

_This treat ain’t something you eat fast. You savor it ‘till the very last bit._

‘What are ya doing here, miss?’, he asked to the seated lady, grabbing her chin softly to meet her gaze.

‘I am at your disposal this evening, Lord Commander’, she answered.

_Tease!_

_Goddesses, this woman is going to be the death of me_ , Link thought.  _Should I follow her little game or call it quits?_

He hesitated for a moment.

_Those lips are begging to scream my name._

_I’ll keep playing for sure._

He removed his armor as quickly as possible, leaving only his breeches.

Link approached the bed, and lifted Zelda by her tied wrists. She was surprised at his display of strength. As he smirked, acknowledging her surprise, he slid his fingers inside her.

‘Nice and wet, aren’t we?’, he whispered in her ear.

‘Yes’ - she gasped while he played with her - ‘…Sir’.

‘Good girl’, he told her, kissing her neck. He could swear her skin was full of goosebumps.

Link put her down again. Zelda was panting; her heated cheeks and red parted lips showed how much she was enjoying all.

‘How bad do you want me to fuck you, baby girl?’, he inquired her. Link knew she wasn’t used to dirty talk - not a single bad word had ever escaped her lips; he was thrilled at the prospect of hearing them for the first time.

Zelda swallowed hard, and took a deep breath. She had started all this, and she was going to go all the way.

‘Please…  _f-fuck me senseless_ ’. She paused. ‘Lord Commander’.

On the inside, he was rejoicing. Just hearing those words and having her at his mercy made him harder than he already was.

‘You will be my little harlot tonight, will you, baby girl?’, he said, putting her in all fours, caressing the beautiful line of her back, sending shivers down her spine.

‘Yes’ - she gasped as he rammed himself inside her- ‘…Milord’.

Every hungry, frantic, feral thrust from him made her moan, hiss, and suddenly, his name slipped from her lips.

He stopped in the act, and pulled back.

She felt so frustrated, since she was near to orgasm.

‘Bad girl’, he purred, ‘I’ll have to punish you’.

Zelda couldn’t see what was coming next, until she felt the jolting sensation of  _a spank on her rear._

Once the initial puzzling faded away, she realized  _she liked it, and loved the thrill of it._

‘What do we say now, baby girl?’, Link asked Zelda.

‘I am sorry, Milord, I’ve been naughty’, she apologized softly. ‘Can you fuck me  _harder_ , please, Lord Commander?’, she begged him, biting her lips a little.

He couldn’t resist her. He had to oblige. But by obliging, it also meant to let his wild side loose.

He grabbed her round hips, digging into her soft flesh, and started thrusting like a beast. her body tensed more and more every time; each moan got louder and louder - she was about to come, evidently.

‘Will you come for me, baby girl?’, he asked as she held to the footboard, almost losing balance.

‘Y-yes, Li..’ - she moaned as she came - ‘…Lord Com-ma-  _ah!_ \- nder’.

 _Woman, why are you so darn sexy?_ , he groaned in his head. 

Her voice, her body trembling and insides so wet, hot and twitching, still after her release, drove him to the point of no return. A pleased, deep groan graced Zelda’s ears, as he came and pulled out quickly, spilling his seed all over her back.

Once he caught his breath, Link kissed her on the shoulder and got up. Zelda looked over her shoulder, surprising herself at the result of her naughtiness, and hearing the sound of water pouring on the bathtub.

‘Milady, your bath is ready’, he said, as he approached her with a washcloth to clean her back. ‘Now it’s time to pamper you’.

‘That is a nice idea, Lord Commander’, she said, getting up and leading her way to the bathroom. She sunk in the warm water happily, after removing the stockings and collar.

‘You’re a tease, do you realize?’, he told her, as he settled in the tub behind her.

‘All your fault’, she answered with a coquettish wink, feeling her rear grind against his hips. ‘And you are a blue-eyed beast’.

 _Yes, you are going to be the death of me_ , he said to himself, embracing his beloved, before making a mess on the bathtub.


	5. Wildflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 37 of the diaries, Zelda mentions dreaming about being a country girl. Here is what I had written based on this idea.

Ever since the first time she came to Ordon, Zelda felt at ease: no protocol, no stiff dresses or heavy crown on her head; no gossips from court, nor people questioning her capabilities to reign.

Only the grass, the sun, the birds chirping, and the gentle wind that made the trees’ foliage rustle softly.

And the joy of being her very own woman.

‘Sleepin’ on the grass ain’t very regal, y’know hun?’, a masculine voice said, waking her up from her reverie, and making her smile. ‘And you can get a mean sunburn too’. He pointed at her pale shoulders, already tinted a darker shade of pink. Wearing an off the shoulder dress, although charming and fresh, was not a good idea for a pale woman like her.

‘You have hay in your hair’, Zelda observed as she sat up in the meadow. ‘Lord Commander’.

‘Pesky goats’, Link mumbled, trying to unsuccessfully get the stems out of his hair. ‘They love to bully me - and drop’em titles ‘ere, love. You’re only the Queen of my heart in Ordon’.

Zelda laughed at his remark, among the flowers and tall grass.

‘Let us go back to your house, I have a brush there’, Zelda commented, standing up.

The village looked almost vacant, since its inhabitants were avoiding the summer heat inside their houses.

Zelda dropped herself into the cot on the floor as soon as they entered the house.

‘I wish I could be naked’, she complained, fanning herself with a hand.

‘I wouldn’t mind’, he said with a grin,sitting next to her.

‘Of course you would not, you naughty lad’, she laughed, poking his cheek with her index, ‘if it were possible, I would be tied to your bed all day, at your mercy’.

‘Maybe’, he said, kissing her pinkish shoulder, ‘but now, we’re ‘ere, alone’ - he swept her loose hair aside to kiss her neck, making her tremble - ‘and no one’ll bother us’.

‘Oh, I see your point’, she noted, realizing what he was insinuating. ‘it is a tempting offer indeed’.

Clothes flew in an instant, naked bodies entwined and sticky due to their sweat.

Link’s tongue made a trail from between her breasts to her neck. Zelda squirmed and hummed pleased. Her skin covered in goosebumps.

‘You taste salty’, he whispered in her ear, ‘I like it’.

‘Am… I going… to be your prey today?’, Zelda panted.

‘Yup’, he answered, nibbling her ear. 'All mine’.

He took advantage of her distraction to slide inside her. Her surprised gasp - and the consequent curl of her lips- pleased him greatly.

The afternoon heat rose between the two like wildfire. Their bodies felt slippery against each other - but it felt so good, as if they were melting into each other. Every kiss, every nibble, each and every nail digging into flesh was as if a bolt of lightning struck them.

Link raised her from the back to switch positions, helping her to rest the weight of her body on his legs. Zelda softly, and playfully rubbed her breasts against his chest. This simple, coquettish gesture made him groan against her neck, to her absolute delight.

'You love to tease me, dontcha?’, he growled. 'You cheeky gal’.

‘I am only learning from the best’, Zelda whispered as she grinded her hips against his.

He grabbed her hips, pushing them against him, making her moan with every thrust inside her more and more, feeling her nails digging deeper and deeper into his skin - he didn’t mind about the marks at all.

‘I..’ - she gasped - ‘co… - she moaned - ‘..ming’. Her body trembled as her orgasm washed all over her.

He let himself go after those words. His orgasm was stronger than other times; her wet, slippery, and sweet folds around him felt like pure bliss.

They remained for a moment still, to collapse onto the cot, drenched in sweat and incandescently happy.

Link was resting his head against Zelda’s chest, as she plucked the straws of hay from his hair.

‘Your hair had a lot of hay’, she laughed. ‘It is like a magnet’.

‘What about you?, he commented, combing her strands with his hands. ‘My wildflower’.

He showed her a tiny stem,with a blue-violet flower. It had been in her hair all the time.

She laughed softly as she kept petting his beloved’s head, who was drifting into sleep.

_Ordon is rubbing onto me after all_  , she thought as she fell asleep in the summer heat.


	6. Sweet Lips, Dirty Mouth

In her public persona, Zelda's face shows a cordial, polite smile.

 

_‘Would you like to have some tea at my chambers?’_  was the invitation.

 

Her private self shows a warm, friendly smile.

 

‘Black tea, one teaspoon of brown sugar, no cream’.

'You already know how I like my cuppa’, Link smiled.

'You’re my fiance, of course I have to, just as you know mine’, Zelda sipped some of her cup.

 

In intimacy, it’s more of a teasing, knowing smirk, or a smile between bitten lips.

 

'I also know  _what else_ you want’, her lips curled mischievously.

 

And the words that come of those inviting lips…

 

’ _You want to eat my cunt, then fuck me in all fours like there is no tomorrow_ ’.

 

The delicate porcelain teacup almost ended broken on the floor, contents spilled all over.

'My bad’, she feigns innocence, patting some of the tea away from his lap with a napkin. 'Maybe you want me to get on my knees and make you cum in my mouth’.

His face burned bright red, blood going elsewhere, albeit his attempt at remaining sane - and slightly proper.

'Zelda, no’.

'Zelda  _yes_ ’.

'Aren’t ya holding court in like, fifteen minutes?’

'Indeed’, she answered, shrugging, 'but since it is so  _amazingly boring_  for you as it for me, I thought it would be nice to keep our minds entertained with more…  _thrilling_  ideas, and, maybe, put them into practice later’.

‘Court lasts for  _four_  hours, woman’, Link grumbled, fighting the growing arousal within him. 'I swear I’ll leave ya spent’.

'Have you considered  _I want you_  to leave me that way, Milord?’, she got up from the table after sipping some more tea.

His eyes were fixed at her sensual smile. He could take her right away if he wanted, but he wouldn’t give her the pleasure to cave into her ruthless teasing.

'You won’t be able to get up from bed tomorrow’, Link threatened, all serene, opening the door, and letting her exit first.

Zelda elicited a little laugh, as she held onto his fiance’s arm.

'Do your worst’, she teased, and winked at him as they walked down the hall, as if nothing happened.


	7. Big Little Spoon

'You have grown taller, I think’, Zelda observed her fiance from the bed, already in her silky nightgown,while he was removing his armor and uniform.

'Really?’, Link looked at his reflection, not sure of her statement. 'Maybe all that workout with the newbies has paid off’.

She stepped behind him, 'I think I’m still a little over an inch taller than you, though’.

'Yer right’, he grumbled, looking at her fiancee’s head peeking out behind him.

‘I love you, no matter your height, my adorable shortie’, she squeezed his already bare shoulders and torso from behind.

’ _Shawty_?’, he turned to her, eyes in disapproval, 'I’ll show ya what yer shawty can do’.

He grabbed Zelda from her waist and threw her over his shoulder, striding towards his bed, then dropping her fiancee, making her bounce on the mattress, immediately pouncing over her, holding her hands above her head.

Zelda knew certain things -such as that word- flicked a switch inside him and turned him into a more dominant mood, which fascinated her.

His gaze pierced through hers, full of hunger.

'Just take what is yours’, she surrendered with a coquettish grin.

A delicate pair of lace panties was almost ripped, flying across the room, their owner being roughly penetrated almost immediately, distracted by soft bites and kisses on her neck and shoulders.

His pace was feral, fast, hard and steady.

Every time she attempted to free her hands from his grip to take control, the thrusts intensified, her mind almost going blank of sheer pleasure, her words slurring into agitated moans and whimpers.

Her trembling folds and blissful sighs drove him to the edge, soon collapsing on top of Zelda, panting and sweating.

“You are thoroughly enjoying yourself, are you not, darling?’, she asked, in a mix of panting and laughing.

'Yes, and you too, tease'. A smug smile graced his lips.

Once they regained strength, they tucked in bed. Link reveled in the soft, warm embrace of his fiancee, and the faint smell of lavender of her hair.

'You do not mind being the little spoon, I see’, she noted.

'I don’t, it’s true’, he hummed almost asleep, ‘I might be a shawty _and_ the lil’ spoon, but I always end up between your legs _and on top of ya_ ’.

Zelda, gasped in surprise, eyes widened; she lifted her head, almost outraged at his sass.

'You cheeky lad…’, she murmured, cheeks burning pink, 'Though you were _not_ wrong…’, She almost berated him, but the sight of his docile, defenseless, sleeping face stopped her from doing so.

_I shall make you take back those words in the morning, you sassy lad._

Her fingers grazed his cheek, smiling at him, before she huddled up against his back, and drifted to sleep.


	8. The Worshipper

'My Queen, are you trying to seduce me?’

'Perhaps’. The nightgown she was wearing exposed her shoulders, and her braided hair made their display easier.

Link, just out from the bath, found Zelda lying on the bed, browsing the pages of one of the books on his nightable.

'This novel is really good’ - she commented while reading a paragraph - 'I’m so happy you picked it after I suggested it’.

'I almost read it all in Snowpeak’. He plopped on the bed, next to the tall brunette. ‘I haven’t finished it yet… I dunno why’.

'I wonder who is distracting you from your reading’, Zelda’s eyes peeked from the book, with a coquettish glint.

'I couldn’t think of a better one, lemme tell ya’.

'Though…You are a distraction right now’ - she closed the book - 'only covered with a towel, such a tease!’

'I’- he wrapped himself around her, kissing her neck, making her drop the book - 'am personally offended. I just took a bath’.

‘You are wet!’, she chuckled.

'And I betcha you too, love’, he whispered.

'Cheeky!’, she chided, faking shame.

He let go of her, turned on her back, and started sliding her nightgown up her legs, leaving a trail of kisses on them as he went down, up to her inner thighs.

'What are you trying to do to me?’, she enquired.

'I wanna worship you like the goddess you are’.

And, when she felt fingers spreading her open, and a slow lick inside herself, she realized exactly what he meant.

Zelda spread her legs a little more, to ease her lover’s movements. He held her by the hips, fingers digging into her soft, pale flesh; tongue exploring, gasps and moans coming out of her lips, increasing in volume every time he hit her most sensitive spot.

With every lick, suck and caress she was closer and closer to a blissful, mind-blowing orgasm…

And then, a knock on the door.

Both froze, still in their positions.

Again, a knock.

'Lord Commander?’, a voice asked from the other side.

'Comin’!’, he shouted, as he got up and cleaned up his face.

'Pun intended?’, Zelda whispered, still heated and getting up from the bed.

'Absolutely, ma’am’ - he put on a robe as she approached the mirror door.

Her eyes narrowed, in false offense. 'I shall have my revenge, Sir’.

And the door clicked shut behind her.

The following day, Zelda was studying some old law books at the castle library, notes sprawled all over it, still a little frustrated about last night.

Focused deep on her research, she didn’t realize someone had been watching over her - her back faced the hallway.

'Howdy, my Goddess’. A whisper, and a kiss on her neck startled her.

'Darling’. She closed her book, not turning to face him , 'What brings you here?’

'I owe my Goddess’ - he massaged her shoulders - 'some worshipping’.

She hummed a soft laugh. 'I think there are better, proper places for worship than a Library’.

'Allow me to make you believe otherwise’. He walked towards the front of her work place. 'I’ll just need ya to keep quiet’.

Her quizzical look at his words turned into a surprised one as Link crouched and crawled under the desk, lifting her skirts and petticoats enough to ease his movements.

He dragged her carefully to the edge of her seat before putting her undergarments aside.

 _Sweet Nayru, Farore, and Din, just take me with you already_ , she thought as she melted when his tongue parted her lips. _I hope we do not get caught…_

He moved in slow, circular motions, up and down her folds, teasing slowly at her most sensitive spot. She reveled on the pleasurable sensations, fighting the urge to voice her delight.

 _This is so good and I cannot scream… oh Gods, right there, oh my…_ \- her hands clutched on the chair’s armrests - _just make me come already and stop teasing, you greedy wolf!_

His fingers started working her along with his tongue, creating a pace that brought Zelda to the edge, her ragged breath begging for more, back arched, thighs tensed.

And then, sweet release. Pleasure came in intense waves that washed over her, leaving her quivering, little gasps coming out of her mouth.

A kiss on her inner thigh took her back to her senses.

‘I wanted to save myself from the wrath of yer vengeance. Goddesses like you can be fickle’, was all he said, as he rested his head on her lap.

Zelda just let out a little laugh, while she stroked his hair in silence.


	9. Under a Blanket of Stars

The newlyweds had arrived to Faron Woods after sunset fell; their fancy new telescope, blankets, and food on tow. They had left their horses home, for the clearing they went to was impossible to reach by that mean - it was located above a slope whose path was rocky, slightly steep, and very narrow, the forest denser than in the rest of the area.

‘I used to come here often while growin’ up, love’, he commented as he dropped the bags and the telescope carefully on the grass. ‘I could stay here for entire nights counting stars ‘till I fell asleep’.

Zelda smiled endearingly, imagining the boy he once was, sprawled on the meadow, looking at the infinite heavens.  _He still has that childish gleam in his eyes, that precious sense of wonder…_ , she thought, spreading the blanket and taking the food and drinks from the basket she was carrying.

Once they were set, and the telescope was pointing at the cloudless sky, they poured a couple of cups of sparkling wine, snacked on the food they had brought, and sat barefoot on the blanket.  

The air was slightly warm, the light from Link’s old oil lamp was soft, the mood was easy.

‘Why can I not take these skies with me all the time?’, Zelda asked, as she looked at the endless number of stars through the telescope.

‘Well, not all beautiful things are in reach, unlike you’, Link held her by the waist and snuggled against her still wavy hair.

She laughed at his words. ‘You flatter me too much, sweetheart’, she lifted her head to look at him, and turned the telescope. ‘Your turn’.

The telescope moved randomly until he found his target. ‘The moon looks so strange up close’, he looked at the slowly rising satellite, ‘it’s so big, as if it was falling from the sky’.

‘You liked the stories of the Terminian Prime Minister too much’. She poured more sparkling wine into the cups, sipping hers immediately.

‘Yup’, he smiled, still focused on the moon’s details, ‘Good thing he gave us all these books about their hero as a wedding gift, my moon’.

‘Are you into the Gerudo’s idea of calling me “lady moon”?, she asked as she sipped her cup again.

‘Maybe’, he sat again next to her, and drank a little, ‘but you’re not any moon, but mine’.

She kissed him tenderly at his words, a deeper feeling awakening in her. ‘Your lips taste sweet’. And then again. ‘Like wine’. And again. ‘And I want to get drunk’.

She looked at him, intent very clear in her eyes.

A blush crept up his face, and put the cups and other things on the blanket aside.

‘Let’s not make a bigger mess than we’ll make’, was his only explanation, and as he turned to face her again, he heard a rustle of fabric. It came from a dress on the blanket, put aside by a pale foot.

His eyes wandered upward: long, curvy legs, generous round hips clad in loose silky knickers, barely covered by a translucent slip that hid her waist and breasts a little, a strap already off her shoulder; the moonlight lit up her skin and gave her a halo around her loose, wavy hair. She kneeled before him, undoing the knot of his sash, taking off his shirt.

‘I want you’. She whispered.

‘I want you too’. He affirmed. ‘It’s been too long’, he realized, his forehead touching with hers. ‘Who thought it was a good idea to restrain ourselves for over a month?’

‘ _Us_ ’, she blushed.

‘Worst idea ever’. Both laughed at his remark.

Zelda again initiated the kiss, now decidedly more daring, tongues teasing, teeth nibbling lips, jaw, and necks.

As she straddled him, Link’s hands slid  underneath her slip, removing the garment swiftly; hands greedily caressing her skin, grabbing her thighs, hips and rear, his mouth devouring her with licks, bites, and kisses. Their arousal grew harder and hungry, their last pieces of clothing joining the already discarded ones.

‘How do you want me to go?’, he asked, as he laid her against the blanket.

‘I do not care, as long as we both enjoy it’ - she kissed him hard - ‘You could be fucking me standing against a tree and I would enjoy it anyway’.

‘Dang, woman’, he bit his lips at the image in his head, ‘Yer my kinda gal’.

The most satisfied moan came from her mouth as he penetrated her, legs and arms wrapped around him like ivy to a tree, enough cue for him to thrust to his heart’s desire, her little gasps and sighs music to his ears.

All the sensations were heightened in the darkness of the forest, despite the scarce light given by the rising waning moon.

Link’s eyes widened and he slowed his pace, to Zelda’s surprise.

‘Are you… alright …sweetheart?’, she asked in pants, skin glistening with beads of sweat.

‘For all the Goddesses and the Light Spirits’, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, ‘The moonlight makes ya more beautiful than ya already are, just that’.

She smiled sweetly, ‘You sure do know how to make your wife feel loved’, and rose to switch position, placing him against the blanket, about to straddle him again, ‘Allow me to return the kindness’, she murmured to his ear, as her body lowered into his manhood.

Her folds were irresistibly moist and warm, and her hungry, feral, desperate pacing - something already familiar to him - was about to take him to a point of no return, his entire body starting to tense.

And then, to his relief, her insides tensed and began pulsating, her body arched back, giving him the image of her exposed skin bathed in the starlight, moaning his name into the night; more than enough for him to hold onto her hips and, with some final thrusts, release himself inside her.

Her body crumbled against his after pulling out of him, both drenched in sweat, pleased smiles on their faces, him planting a kiss on her flushed lips.

Link stretched his arm and patted the bags, pulling a blanket over them. ‘No way we’re getting a cold after this helluva night, love’.

‘Sure’, she nodded merrily, ‘And we can keep watching the stars until we fall asleep’.

‘Sure thang’. He snuggled next to her.

‘And…’ - she yawned - ‘keep doing nothing but drinking and making love’.

‘You’re definitely my kinda gal’.


	10. A Private Affair

Zelda glides and twirls in front of the mirror, glee in her eyes as her skirts swirled and twisted around her, a childish laugh leaving her crimson stained lips, the candle-lit room full of sparks of the light reflecting on the beads and crystals embroidered onto her blue dress.

Link opened the bottle of sparkling wine they took from the party, eyes fixed on her wife.

‘What a pity I have to take off this dress’, she sighed removing her tiara and cape, unpinning her hair. ‘Can you help me out, sweetheart?’, and held her mane on her front.

He quickly left the bottle and started undoing the laces on the back of her bodice, until a sigh of relief left her lips and the rigid garment ended on a chair, followed by the vaporous blue tulle skirt. She was only covered by a short slip, a pair of knickers with lacy hem, and white silk stockings with garters.

She could clearly hear the sound of him swallowing hard.

‘Your turn’, she ordered, looking at him through the mirror. ‘There’s no way I’m prancing around in underwear while you just enjoy the view’.

In a matter of seconds his clothes joined hers.

‘Good boy’, she poured two glasses for them and approached the footbed, sitting there, her husband joining her, ‘let’s have a toast for the best birthday in quite a while’.

Their glasses clinked. ‘Why it ain’t sucky this one?’

‘Nobody is dead nor I’m imprisoned on a tower’. She sipped her glass. ‘I feel loved now. I have you’.

‘A mighty fine improvement ma’am’, he drank from his glass.

‘ _You_  are  _mighty fine_ , Sir’, she laid her head on his bare shoulder, ‘whether commanding the troops, polishing the dance floor, or letting me have my other birthday present’ - she bit her lower lip - ‘I’ve been feeling rather frisky today’.

‘You mean  _horny_ ’.

‘There’s a _large_  semantic difference there’, she straightened up, ‘I want more the things that are complementary to sex…’ - she took another sip - ‘I want you to touch me, to rake your fingers through my hair, to feel your breath against my neck, to feel your lips burning into my skin, and to see the gleam in your eyes that makes me feel like I am the most sublime creature you have ever seen’. She paused to finish her glass. ‘But also have sex’.

‘I like those things too! To squeeze your hips and thighs, to bite your neck until you shiver, to feel you melt into me when I hold ya’ - he drank the last of the liquid and put away his empty glass - ‘I gotta confess those were the things I thought mostly about when I… umm…how can I put it without sounding like a horndog…’

Zelda’s brow raised. ‘You have masturbated thinking about me. Nice’.

He nodded, face burning bright red.

‘It is nothing to be ashamed of, it’s normal and even healthy’, she patted his back, ‘I have done the same thing thinking about you more than once’.

He was in absolute shock. ‘Goddesses’, his voice was a mere whisper. ‘First time. When. Where’.

‘When you were at Snowpeak with the troops in the eleventh moon’, she answered nonchalantly, ‘After I snuck into your room, I spent too many days thinking about your scent until one night in my bed I wondered how would you feel all over me’.

‘Show me’, he looked her in the eye, ‘how ya did it back then’ - he stood up, grabbed a seat from the tea table, placing it before the footboard and sitting, legs crossed - ‘I’ll watch’.

She approached the table, pouring a little wine on her glass, drinking it immediately and returning to her place on the bed. ‘Is that an order?’

‘More of a request, love’.

‘I am just teasing you’, she played with the ribbon that laced up her slip at the front, leaning back a little. ‘You are the only man I take orders from, my Sun’, and with those words, the bow was undone, exposing her breasts.

Her right hand slowly glided from her chest as she spread her legs just a little, to her inner thigh, caressing the area softly, the silky, thin fabric of her undergarments getting moist as her arousal became evident, her eyes never losing contact with his.

_In less than five minutes I will have you surrendering to me, my dear husband._

As a soft, pleased whimper left her lips, her thighs opened more, her hand sliding inside her knickers.

Link tried his best to restrain himself, hands gripping on the chair’s armrests, breath becoming heavier, the hardness in his groin growing harder with the slick, wet sound of Zelda’s fingers inside herself. Her ragged breath steadied for a moment as she made a pause to discard her undergarments, fingers coated in her wetness.

‘Leave your stockings on’, Link’s voice was hoarse with contained want. ‘Please’.

She nodded, sitting again on the bed, legs spread widely, fully exposing herself to him.

_Goddesses, I dunno how much I’m gonna last if she keeps goin’ like that…_

Her fingers slipped up and down her parted labia, then making circles slowly around her center. Her hips started moving round, and her back arched, her beloved’s name slurring from her lips in an almost orgasmic tone.

_Shoot me, she sounds so wet._

_Oh dammit did she just moan my name?_

_I’m done._

_I want her now._

‘Stop, Zelda, please’, he stood from his chair, voice hoarse. ‘or I dunno what I’m gonna do to ya’.

Her hand rose, fingers wetter than before, a seductive smile on her lips, offering a taste of heaven.

Fingers were licked clean in one swift movement, his mouth claiming hers next.

‘How often didya do it?’

‘Almost every single day until you returned’, she laid down on the bed,his hands trailing up and down her sides, squeezing her thighs softly in the process. ‘Me sneaking to your bedroom to sleep together was a natural consequence’.

‘So when you said you missed me…’, he took off his breeches, ready to take her.

‘I meant  _so much more_  than just that’.

‘You  _needed_ me’.

‘As much as I need you now’.

Their bodies joined, satisfied smiles on their lips, bodies rocking slowly - a rare situation for them, always hungry for each other, their rhythm only catching up a frenzied speed as their release took them over.

In the afterglow they remained still, Link’s head resting on her chest, Zelda stroking his hair, unruly as ever; the only sounds being their heartbeats and breathing.

‘I like this’, Zelda stated, looking at the star-patterned fabric that lined the canopy of their bed. ‘Your arms around me. Your scent. Your power over me’.

‘That sounded very poetic, wifey’, he hummed a little laugh, tightening his embrace.

‘I have a way with words, you know?’, she kissed his hair.

‘The diary, right’. He released his arms to prop himself and make eye contact with her. ‘I have always wondered something about it’.

‘What would it be, sweetheart?’

‘Do ya write ‘bout this?’, he asked, pointing at each other. ‘Us, in bed, I mean’.

‘Absolutely  _not_ ’, she laughed, ‘I have only given scant details on our first time and other occasions. I don’t want our descendants knowing your size, or that we did it on the dining table on our house’.

‘Best breakfast ever’.

She booped his nose. ‘Silly! What I mean is that our intimacy is to be  _ours_ , and ours _only._ This is the only part in our lives that is our private affair’.

‘Folks will always wonder why I was called the  _Wolf of Ordon_ ’.

‘They will probably make some  _wild_  assumptions, like you could shape-shift into one’.

‘Probs’, he nodded at her rare display of sarcasm. ‘But I like to think it will be ‘cause of my ne’erending lust for ya’, he grinded his hips against hers.

Zelda lifted her gaze, understanding the reason of his statement.

‘You wanna go for a second round, love?’, he offered, stamping a kiss on her jawline, ‘This time I might get rough though’.

‘Always. Be as rough as you want, you know I can take it’.

‘That’s my wifey’.


	11. Howl (Read Between The Lines)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda finds a secret message on a letter Link sent her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 35 for context.

The ink on Zelda’s journal had just dried, the notebook closed swiftly.

_ Done for the day… I wonder if Link is to arrive soon.  _

The sapphire blue fabric of her simple spring dress, with vaporous, translucent muslin sleeves and round cleavage rustled softly as she approached the window that had a partial view to the castle gates. She played with a strand of her loosely braided hair, her eyes roaming into the landscape. 

 

No signs of him.

 

She moved away, grabbing the letter he had sent her, and followed the instruction written on the postscriptum, approaching a candelabra on an auxiliary table near the bedroom entrance.

Slowly, between the written lines, appeared other ones, a completely new letter hidden.

_ Invisible ink, how resourceful _ , she said to herself as the whole message finished unveiling.

 

_ Zelda, _

 

_ Your absence has made a beast out of me, who only howls and craves the paradise that lies within your body. _

_ I haven’t laid a finger on myself because I know it’s going to make it worse. I am hungry for your skin, your scent, your moans.  _

_ I wanna part you with my tongue just to taste the heavens and worship you, my Goddess, and have you beg me to ram myself inside you. _

_ I cannot rest until I have you by my side, your legs intertwined with mine, your bare moonlit skin against mine, safe in your arms. _

 

_ -Your husband  _

 

As she read the last line of the hidden message, her lips in a muted gasp at the lustful hidden message she had received and her mind running wild and her mouth dry, arms held her from behind, wrapping themselves around her waist and shoulders. Zelda almost felt her spirit leave her body, not even a whimper leaving her parted lips, as a head rested against the crook of her neck, warm breath tickling over her sensitive skin.

 

‘I see ya got my letter, love’, the husky, deep timbre of the voice of her husband reached her ears.

‘Yes’, she answered, her voice a mere sigh, ‘quite descriptive’.

‘I’m sorry for startling you’, he kissed her neck, ‘I wanted to give ya a lil’ surprise’.

 

She leaned slightly backwards, relaxing a little after the scare, ‘Well, you achieved your goal with honors’, and turned to kiss him, grabbing him by the collar of his tunic, Link melting at the contact with her lips and her tongue making its way, his hands only letting go of his grip to wander over her waist and the bodice of her dress, trying to find the laces on the back to begin undressing her. 

Her hands started working on undoing the buckles on his light armor, that ended on the floor along with his cloak, leather gloves sliding from his hands as Zelda tugged them with her teeth when his hands tried to cup her face, a growl with an intelligible curse interlaced, something brutal taking over him at her gesture that made Link pin her against the wall, and raise her skirts as he kneeled before his wife, a trembling gasp leaving her lips as she felt his breath on her inner thighs, and the jolt of teeth against her flesh.

‘Couldn’t resist, love’, he hummed, as he slid her undergarments down her thighs, ‘I love when you wear your thigh-high stockings for me’.

And then, Zelda felt his tongue opening her, sliding up and down her slit, melting against his breath, her mind going blank, a ‘ _ oh, Gods, there, yes _ ’ leaving her lips, his hands digging into her thigh and rear, as he devoured her.

 

Her legs started giving away, and she begged in a faint voice ‘ _ please... just... fuck me already _ ’.

He stood up, licking his lips shamelessly, hands to the wall, eyes piercing hers. ‘Bed. All fours. Undress  _ now...  _ please’.

 

_ At least he doesn’t forget his manners. _

 

A nervous giggle was her answer, Zelda clumsily undoing laces and buttons, clothes piling on the floor as he undressed too, eyes never leaving hers. 

 

_ Oh Hylia have mercy, he is already fucking me with his eyes. I’m so done tonight. _

 

Once free from every garment, Zelda awaited for him seated, supported on her hands. She felt his hands on her hair, undoing with soft strokes the loose braid she had been wearing. 

‘That’s better’, he murmured, holding her hips to him, feeling his hardness against her entrance, his hands opening her a little, and then…

He penetrated her  _ slowly _ , excruciatingly, painfully, deliciously, tortuously slowly, his hands digging deeper as every inch of his length went inside her, both having pleased moans trapped in their throats. Before starting thrusting he held her up, her back lying against his chest, head resting against his shoulder, right arm wrapped around her waist, left around her chest, hand grazing her throat.

‘I wanted  _ so much _ to have you like this, you dunno  _ how much _ ,  _ my Queen _ ’.

Her walls moistened at his hushed words. 

 

_ Oh gods. You don’t know what you’re doing to me right now. _

 

His left hand slid to her mouth, fingers dipping in her saliva, hand going down between her legs, caressing softly around her nub as he thrust against her hips; right hand making his way upwards to cup her breasts, teasing lightly her nipples, his name leaving her lips among loud pleased moans and hisses.

She couldn’t see it, but Link’s face was graced by a devilish, lip-bitten smirk, as he tried to contain the urge to ravish her faster.  _ Nope, champ, not ‘til she begs ya to finish her off, and the whole castle knows who owns her.... _

After a series of slow thrusts, he lowered her against the mattress, her body supported on her forearms, golden brown hair spilled forward leaving her back bare, free for him to leave a trail of kisses as he lowered himself over her, his weight supported in his left elbow, right hand sliding between her legs, ready to tease her.

‘How badly do ya wanna come?’, he hushed against her ear, nibbling her earlobe.

Her body trembled, almost overwhelmed by pleasure and the shivers his exquisite whispers gave her. ‘Have ...no mercy with me’, she panted, ‘fuck...me... into oblivion’.

‘As you wish’.

 

As if her words were a permission to ravish her thoroughly, unleashing the feral lust he had saved up for this moment, his hips pounded against her and his hand rubbed her core in circles, as if he were in full heat, his teasing and almost lupine growls fueling Zelda’s incendiary need for release, her moans almost becoming a howl with her increasing loudness…

And then... the tension of her body coiled around him, her hips grinding against him out of control, her folds pulsing violently; an explosive, sultry, honeyed moan of pure, unrestrained ecstasy coming out of her lungs - and he was defeated.  

He was driven to his own release immediately along her, spilling himself inside her in his last, bestial thrusts, with a groan loud rewarding her ears; then almost crumbling against her trembling body, trying to catch his breath, body drenched in sweat.

 

Link’s head rose to meet Zelda’s eyes, which were wide and teared up, to his shock.

‘Love, did I hurt ya?’, he asked full of concern, pulling out and turning Zelda on her back to face her. Her body still trembled softly, but she managed to shake her head.

‘It was sublime’, she murmured, reaching his face to caress it , ‘I am just overwhelmed’.

He just sighed relieved, lying on his back next to her. ‘I missed you so much I just ran here unannounced, and wanted to surprise ya’, he confessed, holding her hand.

‘I think I hadn’t realized how much I longed for you, and craved you, my sun’, Zelda had a sated smile, and her cheeks were still flushed pink.    

‘I think you already know how I missed you, my moon’, Link laughed softly, turning to his side to put away some strands of hair off her face. 

‘Amazing penmanship, sweetheart’, Zelda observed. ‘You did everything you threatened to do to me, but one thing’. 

‘Which would be..?’, he grabbed a thick blanket from the bed foot, covering them both, returning to his position besides her.

Zelda turned to her husband and wrapped her arms and legs around him. ‘Welcome home, Link’.

‘Shucks, woman’, he sighed tenderly, embracing her. ‘Yes, I’m home, love’.

 


	12. Amidst a Sea of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of intimacy upon their return home. Set after chapter 63 of The Young Queen's Diaries.

Link, after waking from his little nap, and stretching just like his little kitten, walked towards the bathroom as Zelda idly read some correspondence on the desk.

 

‘I’m preparing the bath!’, he loudly shouted across the rooms. ‘Drop ‘em letters and get naked with me, love!’

 

‘Fine’, Zelda chuckled, 'just let me finish this one’, she waved the letter like a flag.

 

Link started taking off his dirty clothes, making a ball with them, tossing it to the hamper for laundry on the corner of the room before scrubbing the thick of the dirt off him, then filling the large, oval bathtub for them, relaxing in the warm water, feeling the accumulated tension and the soreness of his muscles slowly fade away.

 

Zelda entered the bath some minutes later barefoot, smiling at the sight in front of her: defined muscles, tanned skin, wet hair slicked back, a dashing, warm smile - Zelda wondered if he knew how handsome his face looked like that, the angular lines of his jaw sharper, his brow stronger, just like the curve of his nose, and his eyes, intensely blue, its hues and golden specks highlighted by the gleam of the water under the soft candlelight of the lamps. She undressed slowly in silence, partly because she was in no hurry, partly to tease her partner, unbuttoning her simple white shirt, taking off her riding pants, folding both garments and leaving them on the hamper before taking off her undergarments and undoing her hair, joining him in the tub, getting her hair wet by submerging her head for a moment, then settling herself against his chest.

 

‘Gods, ain't this great?’, he sighed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin on her left one.

 

She just hummed affirmatively, enjoying the warmth of the water and of the body next to her, the feel of his skin against hers. 

 

'Don't fall asleep, my water nymph’, he let her go, and poked her ribs with his fingers, making her giggle.

 

‘I won't, I was just relaxing’, she turned to face him, grabbing a softly scented soap bar and a scrubbing sponge.

 

'Good’, he kissed her forehead.

 

She silently lathered herself, body and hair, oblivious to the dirty looks Link gave her, which made his mind wander to a wilder situation with slippery skin, wet kisses, and whispers of sweet nothings, but for the sake of enjoying the moment a little longer, he put them aside.

 

‘I was thinking about the diary while I waited for you to come’, Link leaned on the bathtub, sinking up to his shoulders on the warm water.

 

'Really?’, Zelda rinsed herself, foam and bubbles washing down her body, Link simply mesmerized at the image unfolding in front of him.

 

‘It made me think about how we changed in over a year’, he sighed. ‘I felt in the beginning still like a kid...now I'm childish on occasion’.

 

'I get a similar feeling... I used to be so unaware of my own feelings, and yours, and above all, unaware of life itself’, she affirmed with embarrassment. ‘As if I hadn’t seen the world around me’.

 

'Nah, just a little inexperienced on some parts of life, just like me’, he grinned. ‘What shocked me most from your diary was to realize you _ liked me too _ , even from the start, you just didn’t know it, lest my angsty arse’, he laughed.

 

‘Since when, according to you?’, Zelda crossed her arms, ready for his guess. ‘To me, it was after the breakdown, when you sent flowers to me’.

 

‘I think ya already saw me differently when I tried the armor’, he affirmed, pretty sure of himself. ‘“ _ manly, strong, and powerful” _ , the best part is that I made you feel  _ naked _ , I swear when I read that line I could imagine your knickers getting  _ wet _ -he giggled at her crimson cheeks- ‘so it _ was  _ kinda like that, woman! You do have a thing for my formal clothes!’

 

'Maybe’, she said, looking away.

 

‘You totally do’, he grinned wider.

 

‘You did look very handsome, just as you do in all your armors and uniforms’, she affirmed, flustered, trying to forget the fact he had  _ aced it _ in her preferences. 'And also so chivalrous, kissing my hand and all’.

 

'I should’ve stolen a kiss from your lips instead’, he gave her a peck, ‘straight to the point, in a true Ordonian way’.

 

Zelda laughed dearly. 'Considering my lack of self control around you, it wouldn't have been a good idea… everything would have been so awkward between us’.

‘Yup, it would have been too twisted and tormentous for my poor country lad heart’, he admitted, caressing her cheeks. 'It was better the way it was, in the end’.

 

'You got  _ all _ of me in one night’, she rubbed the tip of her nose with his, pressing her chest against him. ‘Quite an advantageous outcome’.

 

’You’re teasing’.

 

‘Yes’, she raised herself to straddle him, ‘hard not to when we’re like this’, and rolled her hips against him.

 

‘I think Power is kinda messing up with you, love’, he chuckled with mischief. ‘And I’m going to suffer the consequences’.

 

‘ _ “Suffer the consequences” _ ? Are you even serious?’, she giggled, sprinkling some water on him, ‘which ones, according to you?’

 

'You’ll leave me drained’, his hands slid up her thighs, then to her rear, squeezing her bottom. 'Just like in Great Bay’.

 

'Nonsense’, she cut him, grinding her hips now. ‘You shouldn't complain, we had so much fun misbehaving over there… even if we had sand up to our ears later’.

 

'I wanna have fun  _ now _ ’, his hands dug deeper on her rear, and he bit his lips, delighted at the feeling of his hardness against her center.

 

‘As you wish’, Zelda murmured, raising her hips, her hands holding his length softly, stroking him, already firm, Link melting against her touch, his voice just a purr.

 

He held her hips firmly, urging her to take him; Zelda, still holding his shaft, teased him by rubbing just the tip of him between her labia, all while pressing kisses along the angles of his jaw and cheekbones..

 

Once she knew he was under the spell of her ministrations, she lowered herself on him slowly, warm, inviting and moist; both embracing tightly, blissful sighs leaving their throats.

 

Having her neck close allowed him to breathe in her scent of perfumed floral and herbal oils, pepper it and her shoulders with kisses and nibbles, which gave her exquisite shivers.

 

As they rocked slowly their bodies against each other, heartbeats and agitated breaths synchronized between hungry, moist kisses, they did not notice the specks of golden light surrounding them, until the sudden change in the lightning caught their attention; a soft laugh leaving Zelda’s lips.

 

The marks of the Triforce on the back of their hands were glowing bright.

 

‘We should have made them resonate by chance’, she sighed pleased. ‘It must have been the water’, Zelda added.

 

Link was in awe, bewitched by the vision in front of him, asking softly ‘Why?’

 

‘Water is a catalyst in magic, it amplifies it’, she kissed him lightly, raking her hands through his ashen blond strands, a shade darker dampened. ‘Are you feeling alright? We can stop if it makes you uncomfortable’.

 

‘Woman, this is  _ sublime _ ’, he buried his face on her chest, feeling her heartbeat, which echoed all over him. ‘You are somethin’ truly divine,  _ my Goddess _ ’, his lips making a trail up from her neck to return to her mouth, arms wrapping around her trembling body, clinging to her waist and hips, her hands cupping his face, never breaking the kiss, as she rolled, thrusted and grinded her hips, lost in the frenzy of desire.

 

Their heightened sensations due the resonance of their consciousness, along their melded bodies, elevated their pleasure to unexpected heights, only knowing their bodies were about to unravel by feeling the pulsion of an incoming orgasm reverberating through their bodies, their blissed cries and moans echoing in the room, both surrounded by the golden light of their auras, which burst brighter as their release took over them, engulfing the room in blinding sparks.

 

As the light subsided and the fog in which their minds had faded, they found themselves clung to each other, water still warm, blood pulsing through their veins as if it was one stream, hearts still beating furiously and simultaneously.

 

Zelda rose her head to meet his eyes; he tenderly looked at her.

 

‘I love you  _ so _ much’, he whispered, even in its faintness, his voice overcome with emotion, his fingers grazing her cheeks softly, almost feather-like. ‘So, so very much’.

 

‘I love you too, sweetheart’, she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, scratching softly the nape of his neck.

 

‘It was…’, he was at loss with words.

 

‘Yes’, she just nodded, getting off him, resting her head on his shoulder, both remaining in sacred silence for some minutes, until their hearts stopped racing, simply reveling in their afterglow.

 

‘We.. should get outta here soon, my moon and stars’, Link mumbled, poking Zelda’s ribs again. ‘If we fall asleep we can either catch some nasty cold, or end all wrinkly’.

 

She just giggled at the last image. ‘You’re right’, and stretched a little before getting up after Link, who already wrapped in a towel, helped his wife out, both heading to the bed.

 

The summer night was warm, the windows slightly open allowing for the fresh breeze to enter the room, as Zelda toweled her hair mostly dry, Link sitting besides her, never leaving his eyes off her.

 

‘Is something on your mind, my sun?’, she asked, drying a little his hair now.

 

‘I’m just like, having a moment’, he chuckled softly as she ruffled his hair, making it look as messy as usual again, ‘I was remembering when you came first to Ordon… I was feeling kinda down already, and you did that resonating thing with your magic, and I felt as if you sorta…’ - he paused, Zelda listening attentively at him- ‘.. _.healed my soul _ that night. I had never told you that, I think’.

 

Zelda was moved at his words, her heart almost skipping a beat.

 

‘It was indescribable to relive once again that feeling’, he added, ‘even more now that it happened again while making love to you’.

 

She smiled. ‘It is the most blissful feeling for me to merge body, heart, and soul with you, to rejoice in our intimacy’, Zelda held his hands, her body began emanating the golden light again. ‘Would you like to make love with me again?’

 

‘Always, more than anything in this world’, he answered, as his aura began shining, both engulfed again by the light.

 

The following morning, Link, upon waking up, looked at Zelda, sleeping naked in front of him, barely covered by their towels, and realized something, after all their time together.

 

She was still, despite her divine light, more earthly than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece alludes the first side story of the diaries, chapter six, Pillow Talk.


End file.
